Percabeth by Pinkcatheaven
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.
1. Wish

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: **2 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**Desejo**

**.: I :.**

_Apenas segure minha mão ... Por favor, segure-a._ _Segure-a como se nunca quisesse me deixar ir._ _Isso é tudo o que estou pedindo._

Claro, eu nunca diria isso, é por isso que somente estou pensando nisso. Bem, desejando isso. Mas essa não é a questão.

A questão é que você não parece se importar, Percy, seu cabeça de alga. Você sequer percebe quando te olho pelo canto dos olhos, porque está ocupado demais se preocupando ou pensando em qualquer coisa.

_Por que olha pra mim assim?_ _Você gosta do Luke._ _Ao menos, ambos achamos que isso seja verdade._ _Você não gosta de mim._

Sim, como se eu fosse dizer isso. De jeito nenhum. Você iria cortar minha cabeça e depois chutar meu corpo para o Tarturus. Mas essa não é questão .

A questão é que você é tão confuso! Como é que eu vou saber o que fazer quando me olha assim pelo canto dos olhos, e quando sua mão parece se estender na minha direcao, mas então você simplesmente a cerra num punho fechado, hein?

* * *

N/T:

* Essa traducao foi autorizada pela autora.

** Teremos cerca de 2/3 shots por semana.

*** Espero que tenham curtido meu "novo projeto trad de ferias" e reviews serao muito apreciados :D


	2. Home

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: **2 ou 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**Lar**

**.: II :.**

Ambos fitaram a casa de tijolos vermelhos, examinando as janelas, o telhado e o quintal. Percy mantinha a mão de Annabeth num enlace, apertando-a levemente antes de finalmente adentrarem, seguindo o agente imobiliário. Ele divagava sobre as características da casa, mas o casal feliz parecia nao escuta-lo. Ate que viram o quarto de hóspedes.

O moco começou a se desculpar pela decoração, dizendo que os proprietários anteriores praticavam uma religião grega classica.

Annabeth e Percy apenas balançaram a cabeça em sincronia, sorrindo. - É perfeito. - Sussurraram ao mesmo tempo, fitando as pinturas dos vários deuses e deusas, e as ondas azuis, e as corujas marrons.

* * *

N/T:

*Galera, arigatou pelos recadinhos. (Tipo, eu to amando Percabeth. AMANDO muito :)


	3. Thief

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: **2 ou 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**Ladrão**

**.: III :.**

- Ei, sabe onde esta a minha camisa? - Percy perguntou de seu quarto.

- Qual? - Annabeth disse do corredor, de onde dava os últimos retoques em sua maquiagem.

- A meio vermelha e a minha primeira camisa também!

Seus olhos arregalaram, e respondeu, um tanto nervosa. - Você tem certeza de que ainda a tem? E de qualquer forma, ela provavelmente nem te serve mais!

- Sim! A vi aqui ontem! - Exclamou, claramente frustrado. Ela mordeu o lábio e puxou a blusa que estava usando pela altura do pescoço, revelando por baixo do tecido uma outra camisa, a tal meio avermelhada da qual ele acabara de falar.

- Bem, eu não a vi ... Agora, vamos logo se nao vamos chegar atrasados! Apenas escolha outra camisa!

* * *

N/T:

*Ah galera, P&A sao uns fofos!

** Eu to gostando de ver. Umas meninas muito fofas do fandom naruto estao se "aventurando" nessas series drabble junto comigo. Eh, eu nao poderia querer nada melhor. Arigatou :D


	4. Names

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: **2 ou 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

******Nomes**

**.: IV :.**

- Sabe, o dicionário do computador não reconhece o seu nome. - Percy disse aleatoriamente um dia desses.

- Sério? - Annabeth perguntou, tentando parecer indiferente.

- E. Ele tenta trocar por "Annabelle ".

- Ah. Isso e porque você estava escrevendo o meu nome? - Ele corou.

- Eu estava enviando um e-mail pro Grover.

- Grover tem computador?

Suspirou. - Tudo bem. Estava enviando um e-mail pra sua mãe.

- Por que estava escrevendo pra minha mãe?

- Isso não importa. Ei, quer sanduíche com queijo ou torrada pro chá? - Mudou de assunto de repente, e ela o deixou faze-lo, indo para a cozinha. Claro que não antes de ver a última coisa que Percy escreveu no e-mail e ter certeza de que ele realmente o havia enviado para Athena.

_Estou pedindo sua permissão para me casar com sua filha, Annabeth. Espero ansioso por uma resposta, Percy Jackson._

* * *

N/T:

* Kawaii. O percy e muito kawaii ;D

** A.r.i.g.a.t.o.u pelos coments :DD


	5. Twilight

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: **2 ou 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**Crepúsculo**

**.: ****V :.**

- Sabe aquele filme de vampiros? - Percy comentou do nada.

- Drácula? - Annabeth repondeu.

- Não, aquele onde todo mundo acha que é bonito.

- Crepúsculo?

- Sim, esse mesmo.

- O que tem ele?

- Eu não entendo.

Ela suspirou. - O que você não entende?

- Por que eles brilham?

* * *

N/T:

*Paulinha, eu tinha que postar esse hoje. Parece que estavamos adivinhando ne (outro dia mesmo conversamos sobre os "vampiros brilhantes" ahahaha)


	6. Perfect

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: **2 ou 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

******Perfeito**

**.: ****VI :.**

- Eu te amo. - Os olhos de Annabeth arregalaram as palavras de Percy; o que a fez desviar o olhar de seu café da manhã e jornal para ele.

- O que disse? - Perguntou um pouco atordoada.

Ele deu de ombros. - Eu disse 'eu te amo'.

- Ah. Bem, eu também te amo. E não estou dizendo isso apenas porque você acabou de dizer ou qualquer coisa… - divagou.

- Sim, eu sei. - Então ele saiu, provavelmente para se vestir ou ajeitar a pia ou escovar os dentes ou algo igualmente banal.

Ela apenas ficou lá, congelada. Ele não era romântico, nem costumava "bancar o Romeu", mas aquelas palavras foram simplesmente perfeitas.

* * *

N/T:

* Cara, assim, isso me trouxe lembrancas... Eu disse meu primeiro "eu te amo" a um ex assim, desse mesmo jeitinho. A gente tava almocando normalmente num restaurante e, entre uma garfada e outra na comida, rola um "love ya". Ai ai, percy, te entendo! risos


	7. Sandwich

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: **2 ou 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**Sanduíche**

**.: ****VII :.**

Os orbes de Percy se abrem. Ele joga as cobertas para o lado, tentando não perturbar Annabeth dormindo ao seu lado.

Arrastou-se escada abaixo e abriu a porta da geladeira, pegando o pão e manteiga, em seguida passando-a em uma das fatias.

Pos a coisa gosmenta pelo pao e juntou as duas fatias.

Quando estava prestes a por o sanduíche na boca, prestes a dar uma mordida em seu precioso sanduiche, a luz da cozinha acende. Ele congelou ao ouvir a voz dela.

- Percy, por favor, diz pra mim que você não está comendo um sanduíche de vaselina?!

* * *

N/T:

* quem nunca teve um dia assim? ;D


	8. Miles

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: **2 ou 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**Milhas**

**.: ****VIII :.**

Havia três quilômetros entre meu apartamento e o de Annabeth. Pelo que sei, eram três bons quilometros.  
Eu não contei nem nada, é claro, apenas achei outro dia no Google, e isso foi só porque estava num daqueles dias muito entediados. E isso também nao tem nada a ver com o fato de que estava me sentindo só naquele dia, não, é claro que nao.  
Para percorrer esses três quilometro, preciso de dez minutos em meu carrinho pequeno, se formos parar para contar todos os semáforos e todas as outras coisas.  
Mas então percebi que isso realmente não importava, porque afinal, ela sempre estará comigo no meu coração.

* * *

N/T:

Ai ai, fofos. Definitivamente!


	9. Valentine

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: **2 ou 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

******Namorados***

**.: ****IX :.**

Ah, o dia dos Namorados. Esperado animadamente pela população feminina de todo mundo e temida pela masculina.

Eu sou um desses homens, que imagina com o que deve presentear minha namorada. Não me interpretem mal, eu a amo, mas _não_ sou bom em escolher presentes.

Então a vi, la, docemente na vitrine.

No dia tao temido, Annabeth abriu o presente, sorrindo, mas vi a dúvida em seus olhos. Mas o medo nao merecido evaporou quando viu o presente, uma linda coruja segurando um coração azulado da cor do mar.

* * *

N/T:

Certo, decidi-me: Eu adoro Percabeth!


	10. Pain

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: **2 ou 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

******Dor**

**.: ****X :.**

Eu vejo assim, existem dois tipos de dor, a física e a mental. Você já deve ter lido histórias suficientemente angustiantes para saber o que dói mais. A verdade e, eu não acredito nos programas de TV e nas baboseiras que mamãe me obrigou a assistir. Até o dia em que realmente experimentei a agonia.

Pensei que poderíamos ser amigos, mas cada vez que a vejo, é como se meu coração quebrasse tudo de novo.

Eu _realmente_ sinto falta dela. Mas ela esta em Sao Francisco e eu, aqui, em Nova York.

Annabeth, eu sinto muito. Mas acredite em mim, sofro tanto quanto você.

* * *

N/T:

Tem mais um vindo ai ;)


	11. Shakespeare

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: **2 ou 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**Shakespeare**

**.: ****XI :.**

- Quiron? - Percy perguntou um dia desses.

- Sim?

- Você já leu Romeu e Julieta?

- Se refere as obras de Shakespeare ou as coisas feitas pelos diretores de cinema? - ironiza, mas suspira em derrota quando o rosto de Percy permanece em branco. - Sim. Sim, eu li Romeu e Julieta.

O rosto de Percy abranda. - Ah, tudo bem. Por que eles se matam?

Quiron envia-lhe uma carranca. - Bem, isso é um pouco complicado, mas tem a ver principalmente com o seu amor eterno.

- Ah. Você acha que Annabeth espera que eu me mate para provar o _meu_ amor por ela?

* * *

N/T:

Ok, esse Percy me lembra muito meu mano. Completamente alheio, ai ai heheh


	12. Perspective

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: **2 ou 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**Perspectiva**

**.: ****XII :.**

Grover viu quase de imediato, ele estava lá quando floresceu, então, naturalmente fora o primeiro a testemunhar o fato.

Athena também foi uma das primeiras a vê-lo; ser a deusa da sabedoria tem os seus méritos.

Quiron viu um pouco mais tarde; percebeu quando Percy corou sempre que alguém mencionava o nome de Annabeth.

Sally viu quando Percy voltava para casa depois do verão e só conseguia falar sobre Annabeth.

Poseidon e Frederick Chase foram quase os últimos a notar, eles não eram tão "intuitivos como as mulheres", aparentemente.

É claro, Annabeth e Percy foram os últimos a perceber, sendo adolescentes cegos que eram.

A perceber a afeição mutua crescendo entre ambos.

* * *

N/T:

_Ah cara, e sempre assim. Nos sempre somos os últimos a perceber! risos_


	13. Percy

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: **2 ou 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**Percy**

**.: ****XIII :.**

Minha mãe se chama Sally Jackson e ela é muito legal, mesmo que sempre esteja me mandando limpar meu quarto.

Eu não sei o nome do meu pai, mas sei que ele também e muito legal, e, uma certa vez, recebi um concha na minha caixa de correio, e pude ouvir o mar por ela, mas meu amigo Freddie diz que o som é apenas do sangue balançando em torno da minha cabeça, mas isso realmente não faz sentido algum.

Meu nome é Percy Jackson e tenho seis anos, mas Miss diz que me comporto como uma criança de dois.

* * *

N/T:

_Daqui a pouquinho volto com mais um :)_


	14. Annabeth

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: **2 ou 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

******Annabeth**

**.: ****XIV :.**

Meu pai se chama Frederick Chase e às vezes ele não é muito legal, mas ainda o amo porque ele é meu pai e ele me ama.

Eu não sei o nome da minha mãe de verdade, mas tenho uma madrasta e eu não gosto dela, mesmo que o papai goste. Tenho dois irmãos mais novos, mas eles são meio-irmãos porque sao da mãe que não é a minha mãe verdadeira.

Meu nome é Annabeth Chase e tenho seis anos, mas Miss Karlos diz que tenho a maturidade de uma criança de dez, e ela diz que isso é algo muito bom.

* * *

N/T:

_- Ok, estou adorando postar Percabeth. Acho que e uma das series drabble que mais gostei de traduzir nessas ferias :)_

_- Amanha venho com "um algo Naruto" pra gente, ok ;D_


	15. Scared

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: **2 shots por dia__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**Assustados**

**.: ****XV :.**

La estava Percy, deitado, enrolado e tremendo sob o cobertor. Pulou outra vez ao som de outro relâmpago e a tempestade terrível soando do lado de fora da janela de seu quarto. Era em momentos como este que sentia falta das palavras tranqüilizadoras de Annabeth mais que qualquer coisa.

Annabeth congelou no lugar, fitando em terror a aranha dentro da banheira. Ela estava sozinha em casa, o que significava que não encontraria o pai para se livrar daquele bicho terrível! E aquilo estava lá, impedindo-a de tomar seu banho relaxante. Era em momentos como esse, que sentia falta do abraço caloroso de Percy mais que qualquer coisa.

* * *

N/T:

_- Ok, galera, estou super satisfeita com essa serie. Adooorando posta-la em portugues pra gente :)_

_- decidi:** 2** shots por dia durante as ferias e uma otima pedida :D_

_- Hoje teremos um algo Naruto, como prometido ;D_

_- Arigatou um montao de vezes pra quem ta acompanhado e revisando. Isso muito me motiva :))_


	16. Bath time

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: 2** shots por dia__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**Hora do Banho **

**.: ****XVI :.**

Sally Jackson sempre ouvira de outras mães no pré-escolar sobre suas dificuldades em fazer seus filhos tomar banho.

- Oh, meu Henry sempre faz _tanto_ barulho! - A senhora Smith diz.

- Eu sei o que quer dizer, Erica é a mesma coisa! - A senhora Kenning concorda.

- Oh, você não acreditaria nas malcriações que Charlie faz para tentar escapar da hora do banho! - A senhora Michell acrescenta.

E somente Sally não concorda, por que seu pequeno Percy entra no banho sem reclamar - na verdade, é quase impossível tirá-lo de la!

* * *

N/T:

_la la la :)_


	17. TV

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: **2 shots por dia__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

******Televisão**

**.: ****XVII :.**

Percy gosta de assistir a todas essas series policiais, como NYPD e CSI. Annabeth gosta de assistir drama, tais como The OC ou One three Hill.

Um dia, Percy pergunta a Annabeth porque ela gosta de romances e dramas. Ela responde. - É bom saber o que os mortais consideram como drama.

Ela pergunta por que ele gosta de series policiais. Ele cora e balança a cabeça. Ela franze a testa e o perturba por toda a noite ate ele finalmente dizer porque gosta tanto daquilo.

Eventualmente, ele cede e diz. - Eu gosto de saber de quais coisas mortais preciso ter que te proteger.

* * *

N/T: Ainda tem mais um :)


	18. Homework

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: 2** shots por dia__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

******Dever de casa**

**.: ****XVIII :.**

Quando Percy veio a Athena, sorrindo de orelha a orelha e segurando um pedaço de papel e uma caneta - que não era uma espada - Annabeth sabia que havia algo estranho acontecendo.

- Então, Annabeth, eu estava pensando ...

- Sim?

- Você estava muito bonita hoje, sabia?

- O que você quer, Percy?

Ele fez beicinho dramaticamente. - Bem, se e assim que vai ser ...

- Percy ... - advertiu.

- Tudo bem. Tenho um dever de matemática que não entendo nada. Está feliz agora?

- Não quando há matemática na historia.

* * *

N/T:

_Todo mundo tem medo de matematica, ne. Acho que isso e lugar comum entre os estudantes! heheh _

_Quando eu tava na escola (a long, long time ago), meu terror era quimica. Oh coisa tensa!_


	19. Spa

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: **2 shots por dia__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**.: XIX**** :.**

**Spa**

Então ca estou. Em um _spa._ As meninas do Chalé Afrodite acabaram me convencendo._ A forca_.

Um assistente estava me mostrando a "sala Detox" que supostamente agia "purificando meu corpo e me livrando do stress", e supostamente era por isso que estava aqui hoje. Talvez todo o estresse estava vindo de uma certa pessoa ... Mas isso não vem ao caso.

Ela abriu a porta com um alegre "Aqui vamos nós, Miss Chase". Eu so consegui fitar o local a minha frente.

As paredes revestidas com um mar azul e todo o tema girava em torno do mar.

Seria perfeito para alguns - mas nao para quem estava tentando esquecer um certo filho de Poseidon.

* * *

_N/T: _

_* Hoje tem mais outro ;)_

_** Galera, cedilha e acentos e crase sao o O de "encontrar" aqui no meu note... entao, onegai, relevem a falta delas, sim..._


	20. Pens

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: 2** shots por dia__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**.: ****XX :.**

**Canetas**

- Minha caneta não funciona. - Percy resmungou.

- Bem, isso é porque é uma espada, Percy. - Ela revirou os olhos.

- Duh, eu não sou tão estúpido. Quero dizer, minha _outra_ caneta.

- Bem, pegue outra caneta.

- Eu não quero.

- Pegue apenas uma que funcione, então.

- Vai dar trabalho, certo? - Ele rebateu e saiu da cozinha. Mais uma vez, Annabeth revirou os olhos. Alguns momentos depois, Percy voltou sorrindo, segurando uma caneta em triunfo.

- Funciona!

Ele então curvou-se sobre a mesa e começou a rabiscar em um pedaço de papel. Mais tarde, quando Annabeth viu o papel, quase parou de respirar.

_'Eu te amo'_

* * *

N/T:

_Certo. Eu vou apertar as bochechas desse moco!_


	21. Fly

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: 2** shots por dia__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**.: ****XXI :.**

******Voar***

Uma barulho enorme veio da cozinha, fazendo Percy desviar o olhar de seu aquário em miniatura, em completa curiosidade.

Houve um silêncio por alguns momentos e então outro estrondo. Percy franziu o cenho. O que Annabeth estava fazendo agora? Caminhou pelo corredor e olhou ao redor...

... Somente para ver Annabeth fazer um tipo de dança esquisita, segurando comicamente uma raquete "mata mosca" ao ar.

E bateu-a em cima da mesa e em seguida, com um brilho peculiar nos olhos, fitou intensamente em busca de algo.

Mas deve ter ficado decepcionada com o resultado, pois sua cabeça levantou lentamente, e ela acertou outro golpe novamente na mesa.

- Droga de mosca! - murmurou sombriamente.

* * *

N/T:

_Ainda tem outro :D_

_* poderia ter posto Fly como "mosca". Mas ai "estragaria" o "resultado final" ne. _


	22. Holliday

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: **2 shots por dia__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**.: XXII**** :.**

******Férias***

- Annabeth, onde seria o lugar ideal para passar as férias? - Percy perguntou uma noite dessas, enquanto assistiam TV quando nao havia mais nenhuma outra coisa para fazer.

- Er ... eu não sei. Oooh, ja sei! Eu sempre quis ir a Grécia .. - fantasiou. - Oh, e ADORARIA ir a Atenas e ver o Partenon, e então poderia tomar um pouco do iogurte classico grego em um doqueles cafés ... - Ela parou quando viu a expressão de Percy. - O que foi?

- Nada. Você é tao bonita, e so isso - E sorriu.

Na manhã seguinte, Annabeth acordou e encontrou duas passagens de avião para Atenas ao lado de seu travesseiro.

* * *

_N/T: _

_ *Aperta forte* _


	23. Rhyming

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: 2** shots por dia__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**.: ****XXIII :.**

**Rimado**

- Eu te amo - Disse.

- Eu também te amo. - Ela disse.

- Eu te amo ... m_oo_.

Ela franziu o cenho. - Eu te amo ... _boo._

Ele sorriu. - Eu te amo ... Choo.

- Eu amo você woo.

- Eu te amo noo.

- Eu te amo doo.

- Eu te amo koo.

- Eu te amo roo.

- Eu te amo ... poo?

- Você tinha uma melhor pra rimar, nao hein?

* * *

N/T:

_Eu deixei as rimas em inglês senão ficaria problemático pra mim no portugues. (Serio, nao sei - mesmoooo - fazer poemas e afins. Mesmoooo.)_

* woo: cortejar, namorar e afins.

* boo: assustar, afins.

* moo: Do verbo mugir (aqueles barulhos da vaca, sabem)

* Poo: Bem… er… isso e o .. famoso "toto" (certo, nao me obriguem a "dizer em voz alta" heheh)


	24. Sick

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: 2** shots por dia__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**.: ****XXIV :.**

**Doente**

- Percy ... - O gemido grogue de Annabeth veio lá de cima e revirei os olhos, ao preparar a quadragésima segunda xicara de de chá de ervas.

Annabeth estava gripada, e, claro, isso significava que poderia se aproveitar de mim, e era exatamente isso que estava fazendo.

Trouxe as xícaras de chá para cima, para onde Annabeth permanecia deitada na cama, olhando para o mundo como se estivesse morrendo. _A rainha do drama._

- Aqui está o seu chá. - Então, sorrindo de canto, puxei as cobertas, e me aconcheguei ao lado dela, surpreendentemente conseguindo equilibrar a bandeja no processo.

- Percy, o que está fazendo?

- Bem, acho que você precisa mais de um abraço do que de outra xícara de chá.

E como isso, envolvi Annabeth em meus braços. Tive certeza que imediatamente apos, ela parecia se sentir um pouco melhor.

* * *

_N/T: _

_* Nhannnnn_

_** Galera, eu to tentando postar BTS(naruto) ainda hoje. Mas minhas vistas estao ardendo um pouco, entao nao vou prometer... (se for o caso, nao passa de amanha, certinho? ;D)_


	25. Colors

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: 2** shots por dia__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**.: ****XXV :.**

**Cores**

Ambos jaziam no meio da oficina de pintura, navegando por milhares e milhares de cores, tons e tipos e texturas.

Percy pensou que deveria apenas escolher uma cor, e depois era isso. Mas, aparentemente, você tinha que ter certeza que aquilo seria bom tanto para o dia quanto para a noite; que combinava com os móveis e toda a casa - o que não fazia _sentido algum._

- Percy, descemos dois tons para a sala de estar. O que acha? - Annabeth perguntou, honestamente valorizando sua opinião.

- Er ... Os dois não são exatamente a mesma coisa?

Annabeth não sabia por que sequer se incomodava em perguntar.

* * *

_N/T: _

_* Indo betar Naruto ;)_


	26. Funeral

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: 2** shots por dia__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**.: ****XXVI :.**

**Funeral**

Demorou muito para algo fazer Percy Jackson chorar.

Não ajudou muito o fato de que todos ao seu redor, alguns de seus amigos mais próximos... estavam muito tristea. Isso foi o suficiente para faze-lo socar a parede.

Já era ruim o suficiente que seu melhor amigo, o primeiro que encontrou, estivesse a seis palmos do chao, dentro de em uma caixa de madeira. Isso foi o suficiente para fazê-lo soluçar.

E ja poderia ouvir e ver Juniper soluçando, umidecendo lenço após lenço com lágrimas verdes. Isso foi o suficiente para deixa-lo triste.

Mas o que realmente o fez chorar? Foi o som de Annabeth tentando conter as lágrimas, em seu belo vestido preto, segurando sua mão como se nunca fosse deixá-lo ir.

Isso foi com certeza o suficiente para fazê-lo chorar.

* * *

_N/T: _

_* Ohhh, percy, seu fofo!_


	27. Sugar

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: 2** shots por dia__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**.: ****XXVII :.**

**Açúcar**

Annabeth sabia que não deveria ter deixado Percy gastar 10 dólares na loja de doces - onde tudo custava tao pouquinho e vinha cheio de açúcar.

Mas não. Deixou-o se acabar em doces, tudo porque ele lhe enviou aquele olhar de cachorrinho sem dono, que _sabia_ que ela não podia resistir.

- Percy! - Grita ao vê-lo pular no sofa, pupilas dilatadas e um grande sorriso adornando-lhe os lábios. - Eu vou pra cama, então cale a boca!

Ele não a ouve, claro que não. Apenas salta nela, toma-a no colo ao belo estilo de noiva.

- Percy ... - Diz num tom de aviso, mas ele não escuta.

Em vez disso, gira-a em torno de si até que ambos caiam no chão ja tontos, rindo loucamente e Annabeth percebe que talvez um pouquinho açúcar de vez em quando pode ser uma coisa boa afinal.

* * *

_N/T: _

_* Aperta as bochechas dele :)_


	28. Hospitals

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: 2** shots por dia__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**.: ****XXVIII :.**

**Hospitais**

Percy estava chorando.

Percy Jackson, chorando.

Ele não chorava fazia muito, muito tempo. Mas, agora, estava pondo tudo para fora, soluçando, o rosto enterrado sobre as proprias mãos.

O motivo?

Percy Jackson estava em um hospital.

Esperando por Annabeth Chase, o amor de sua vida, sair da cirurgia.

Não era uma pequena cirurgia, como ter que lidar com uma unha encravada ou algo assim. Era importante. Ela sofreu um acidente de carro, afinal.

Com Percy ao volante. E o mesmo sequer sofrera um arranhão.

Este fato o fez chorar ainda mais.

* * *

_N/T: Tenso hein..._


	29. Children

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: 2** shots por dia__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**.: ****XXIX :.**

**Crianças**

Uma Annabeth Chase, de apenas cincos de idade, olha para as outras crianças brincando no play. Ela queria se juntar a eles, mas sabia que jamais seria aceita. Em primeiro lugar, era muito madura para sua idade, e quem iria querer ficar ao lado de uma nerd? E de qualquer maneira, não sabia como jogar o jogo que eles estavam brincando e ser nerd adicionada a ser estranha era igual a uma Annabeth muito solitária.

Um certo Percy Jackson, de cinco anos de idade, fitou a menina sentada no banco, sozinha, com uma espécie de culpa no peito. Ele sabia que ela queria brincar, mas o que poderia fazer? Ela provavelmente não conhecia essa brincadeira e não era como se ele fosse o rei do playground também.

* * *

_N/T: Criancas... a infancia pode ser... tensa!_


	30. Laugh

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: 2** shots por dia__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**.: ****XXX :.**

** Risada**

Assistindo ao show de comédia na TV, Percy Jackson percebeu que seu som favorito não era o das ondas quebrando na praia. Não era o som do forno apitando quando os cookies azuis de sua mãe estivessem prontos. Não era nem mesmo os aplausos após sua equipe ganhar no "Pegue a bandeira".

Mas sim o som do riso de Annabeth. Não era muito alto e nem muito baixo. Era como o som dos pássaros, mas não como o de uma ave que te acorda de manhã. Era doce, inocente, mas com uma inteligência subjacente.

Era o som mais genuíno que Percy ja ouvira, e aquillo era lindo.

* * *

_N/T: Meu deus, aperta esse menino! Aperta muito forte :DD_


	31. Scrapbook

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: 2** shots por dia__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**.: ****XXXI :.**

**Scrapbook**

- Percy, pare com isso! - Annabeth reclama quando Percy tira a milionésima foto com sua nova câmera.

- Por quê? - Pergunta com aqueles seus olhinhos de cachorrinho sem dono.

- Porque ... Meu rosto vai quebrar sua câmera! - Annabeth brinca, mas Percy pode ver que o comentário é baseado em sentimentos verdadeiros.

- Annabeth, você é linda. - diz com toda a seriedade.

- Não, eu não isso. - suspira.

A carranca de Percy cresce. Ele vai até o quarto. E alguns momentos depois, volta para baixo com um caderno a tiracolo. E o sacode na frente dela.

- O que é isso? - Pergunta a garota.

- Basta dar uma olhada nele.

Ela abre o caderno, página após página e ve a fotos ... de Annabeth.

- Você é linda. Guardei todas essas fotos suas pra que eu possa ver seu rosto a cada noite e me surpreender com sua beleza. Entendeu, espertinha?


	32. Hug

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: 2** shots por dia__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**.: ****XXXII :.**

**Abraço**

Há dias em que você _realmente_ precisa de um abraço.

Talvez tenha apenas tirado uma nota horrível num teste em que pensou que iria bem. Talvez seus irmãos mais novos tomou sua cueca e penduraram na parede. Talvez o dia estivesse apenas preenchido com pequenos incidentes, e que todos somados, o fizesse querer chorar.

Annabeth estava tendo um dia desses. Um filho de Athena havia sido morto e seu pai acabara de lhe enviar uma carta sobre seus novos avioes, e apenas num pedaco bem pequeno, bem no finalzinho do papel, dizia : "Então, como você está?"

Então, quando viu Percy, pos os braços em volta dele imediatamente.

Ainda que hesitante, sentiu-o devolver o abraço.

- O que é isso?

- Eu só preciso de um abraço. - disse, com a voz abafada pelo peito do rapaz.

* * *

_N/T: quem nunca teve um dia assim, hein?_


	33. Text

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: 1** shot por dia__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**.: ****XXXIII :.**

**Texto**

- Annabeth?

Ela ergueu os olhos do livro. - Sim?

Percy estava segurando seu novo celular. - O que significa "lol "

Ela sufocou um sorriso. - Significa tanto "rir alto" como também " com muito amor".

Ele franziu a testa para a mensagem de texto e Annabeth não poderia deixar de imginar o que havia com ele que o deixou tão confuso.

Percy entregou-lhe o telefone e ela rapidamente leu o texto, e sorriu.

- Eu acho que foi mesmo o "rir muito alto" porque simlesmesme não consigo imaginar Grover terminando um texto com " com muito amor".


	34. Shopping

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: 1** shot por dia__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**.: ****XXXIV :.**

**Compras**

Sally tinha avisado Annabeth sobre fazer compras com Percy. Ele e sua TDAH* tendem a vir a tona quando estava cercado por todos aqueles produtos coloridos. Mas, claro, ela não a ouviu.

- Annabeth ... - começou.

- O que?

- Podemos comprar isso?

- Percy, por que precisamos de uma caneta perfumada que escreve apenas em BMWs?

- Você nunca sabe quando pode precisar.

- Basta focalizar na lista de compras.

- Mas-

- Não.

- E aquele-

- Não.

- Se-

- Não.

- Apenas-

- Percy, se você sugerir mais um produto chamativo que _não_ precisamos, eu vou coloca-lo em uma dessas caixas e te prender ai!

Silêncio.

- Oooh, Annabeth, realmente deveríamos _comprar_ aquilo!

* * *

_*Transtorno do Déficit de Atenção com Hiperatividade_

_** Na boa, quando estou numa livraria eu fico igualzinha ao Percy! oh oh oh_


	35. Proposal

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: 1** shot por dia__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**.: ****XXXV :.**

**Proposta**

Ele a leva para o local onde havia preparado o piquenique.

Ela engasga ao notar o pão, o vinho, as uvas, as velas ...

E franze a testa. - Percy, você sabe que essas velas penduradas na árvore pode causar um incêndio, nao e?!

Ele faz uma careta. - Você sabe acabar com o momento.

Ela sorri e está prestes a se sentar quando ele a pára. E então se inclina sobre um joelho. - Ok, você vai calar a boca enquanto eu digo isso, porque senão provavelmente vou desistir. - Diz em tom de aviso e a ve balançar a cabeça, lutando contra um sorriso quase se formando nos lábios. - Ok, Annabeth, eu a amei desde o primeiro beijo e talvez ate mesmo antes disso. Sei que estraguei tudo, _muitas vezes,_ sei que pisei na bola porque sou tão cego... - E entao, Percy é cortado pela risada feminina.

Ele revira os olhos. - Ugh, você é impossível. Só estou dizendo, no caso de você ter um ataque cardíaco de tanto rir. Annabeth Chase, quer casar comigo?

* * *

_* Gostaram? Fofo ne :)_

_** Ah cara, so mais uma pergunta: Vcs ja foram "pedidas em casamento"? Como se sentiram? O que responderam? Como foi? Ahhhh EU QUERO SABER! ahahah_


	36. Play

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: 1** shot por dia__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**.: ****XXXVI :.**

**Atuar**

- Anna, quero dizer, Ariadne, obrigada por ajudar! Quando te levar de volta a Atenas, farei de você minha esposa! - Percy não podia deixar de corar as últimas palavras que leu no script que erguia em sua frente. Levantou a espada de madeira e proclamou. - Agora, irei a toca do temido Minotauro!

Ele correu, não vendo o poste de madeira em sua frente e fatalmente batendo de cara contra o mesmo. - Ow. - disse em uma voz chocada.

Annabeth revirou os olhos e o ajudou a levantar. - Esta é _a_ última vez que deixo Afrodite e Apolo nos persuadir a ser Teseu e Ariadne nas aulas de teatro.


	37. Grover

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: 1** shot por dia__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**.: ****XXXVII :.**

**Grover**

Quando Grover saíra em busca de Pan, viu-se sentindo falta… de sua insignificância e os apelidos trocados, e como eles sempre queriam provar um ao outro quem estava certo.

Então, depois de um tempo, as peças começaram a se encaixar. O modo como seus olhos brilhavam quando ele a chamava de "espertinha", mesmo que ela fizesse uma careta. A maneira como ele corria a mao pelos próprios cabelos de forma auto-consciente quando ela ria de si ou consigo.

Toda vez que ele pensava sobre tais detalhes, sentia falta dos mesmos. Apenas amigos, mas ainda assim, ele sentia falta disso.

* * *

N/T: Esse nao e Percabeth, mas e fofo ne :D


	38. First

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: 1** shot por dia__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**.: ****XXXVIII :.**

******Primeiro**

Ele foi sua primeira paixão. Ela foi seu primeiro beijo.

Ele foi a primeira pessoa que ela deixou ver sua coleção de ursinhos de pelúcia em forma de coruja. Ela foi sua primeira colega de quarto.

Ele foi o primeiro a vê-la dançar na frente do espelho. Ela foi a primeira em que ele pode confiar completamente, além de sua mãe.

Ele foi a primeira pessoa com quem quis passar o resto de sua vida. Ela era a única pessoa com que ele queria passar o resto de sua vida.


	39. Order

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: 1** shot por dia__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**.: ****XXXIX :.**

**Ordem**

Annabeth gostava de ter tudo em ordem, da arrumação de sua gaveta de meias (organizada por cores), ate a forma como penteava o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo (os fios alinhados igualmente na altura de cada uma das orelhas, duas presilhas para manter a franja no lugar.

Quanto a Percy, não havia ordem, nem planejamento, ele era muito ... livre. Isso as vezes a irritava. Mas talvez ser livre de vez em quando fosse uma boa coisa, certo?


	40. Invites

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: 1** shot por dia__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**.: ****XL :.**

**Convites**

- Percy, o que está fazendo? - Annabeth pergunta da porta, encostada na parede. Ele congela, e começa a tentar esconder os pedaços de papel que cobrem a mesa da cozinha.

- Nada. - Diz inocentemente.

- Certo …- Ela diz lentamente, incrédula. Se vira e se afasta para conversar com Thalia ao telefone sobre o que Percy poderia estar fazendo.

Percy deixa escapar um suspiro, que não percebeu que estava segurando, e começa a organizar todos os pedaços de papel novamente. Um deles, o protótipo, diz "Você está convidado para ... a festa surpresa de 18 anos de Annabeth! "


	41. Regret

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: 1** shot por dia__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**.: ****XLI :.**

******Arrependimento**

Todo mundo tem arrependimentos.

O principal arrependimento de Annabeth era o de não ter apreciado o que tinha antes de te-lo perdido. Ela sempre queria mais, da vida e de Percy.

O principal arrependimento de Percy era que ele realmente não prestou atenção suficiente quando parecia óbvio que as pessoas a seu redor precisavam de si. Ele nunca viu os sinais, coisas que poderiam ter sido evitadas se as tivesse visto isso antes.

Então, quando ambos viam-se demasiadamente atrasados demais para mudar o passado, o futuro, e muito longe de mudar o presente, esse era o momento em que seus arrependimentos os assombravam ainda mais.


	42. Kronos

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: 1** shot por dia__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**.: ****XLII :.**

**Kronos**

Contorceu-se em seu sono, olhos apertados, punhos segurando as cobertas fortemente em torno de si. Annabeth só podia assistir sua angústia, impotente, só podia esperar até que ele acordasse para confortá-lo.

Ela sabia, por experiência, como esses pesadelos o atormentavam todas as noites.

Finalmente, ele acordou, suando frio, e imediatamente os braços femininos foram enlaca-lo, confortando-o, segurando-o firme. - O que foi dessa vez? - Ela sussurrou, quase com medo da resposta.

- Kronos. - respondeu cansado. - Kronos sequestrado você, e então ele me enviou uma mensagem de Iris mostrando que estava te torturando com seus monstros. - E escondeu o rosto no cabelo feminino e seu peito estremeceu com soluços incessantes. - Nunca deixe Kronos te capturar, por favor, você não pode me deixar.


	43. Sweats

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: 1** shot por dia__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**.: ****XLIII :.**

**Suores**

A campainha tocou e uma Annabeth ainda grogue levantou-se para atender - com os cabelos emaranhados, suada e de chinelos.

Quando abriu a porta e viu Percy la de pé, em seu belo terno, ela engasgou. - Oh, não! Nós vamos ao cinema, não vamos? Oh, me desculpe, esqueci completamente! Me de 2 minutos-

E foi interrompida por um rapaz sorrindo amplamente. - Está tudo bem, vamos ficar em casa hoje. - tirou a parte de cima do terno e o pendurou no porta-cabides. Annabeth apenas franziu o cenho.

- Como assim?

- Bem, além do fato de que você parece como se estivesse prestes a desmaiar por falta de sono, tambem esta muito bonita nesse "estilo mulher natural de ser" pra eu querer que mude de roupa.

* * *

N/T: Ah cara, essa foi punk. _Mulher natural? _


	44. Friends

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: 1** shot por dia__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**.: ****XLIV :.**

**Amigos **

Desde o início, sempre tiveram um forte relacionamento. Embora, ele não tivesse sido muito simpático bem inicio, mas gradualmente começou a melhorar tal postura.

Ela sempre tinha sido a chata espertina e ele sempre foi o espontâneo.

Mas ainda assim, ela era amiga, espirituosa, inteligente, e ele era um amigo, fofo, cuidadoso.

E então, ela virou uma linda namorada, e ele era um doce (e não o deixem ouvir, mesmo que seja verdade) namorado.

Mas apesar de tudo, eles sempre tinham um ao outro, e sempre que precisasse de um abraço caloroso, ela estaria la.


	45. Song

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: 1** shot por dia__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**.: ****XLV :.**

**Song **

Levantei a cabeça em admiração assim que ouvi uma música vindo do banheiro. No início, pensei que era uma sereia, enfiei as maos no bolso, segurando firme a Contracorrente, aproximando-me cautelosamente.

E fiz uma careta quando reconheci a canção: era _womanizer,_ de Britney Spears.

Aquilo me tirou de cabeca a idéia de ser uma sereia, porque realmente, que sereia cantaria _Womanizer?_

Em seguida, as músicas mudaram, uma e outra vez, e comecei a perceber que quem estava cantando, só sabia o refrao.

Fiquei lá, esperando a pessoa revelar-se, e então iria descobrir a quem aquela bela voz pertencia.

Então Annabeth saiu do banheiro, com cabelo molhado e uma toalha em volta de si.


	46. Surprise

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: aleatorias**__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**.: ****XLVI :.**

**Surpresa **

Percy bateu a porta atrás de si, atirando as chaves no balcão - em pleno mau humor.

O trabalho tinha sido um pesadelo e tudo o que queria fazer era enroscar-se no sofá e assistir Os _Simpsons_.

- Er ... Percy? Pode vir aqui um minuto? - A voz nervosa de Annabeth veio do banheiro, e o rapaz franziu a testa.

Foi ao banheiro e viu Annabeth segurando ... Um teste de gravidez.

No mesmo instante, viu-se congelar. Annabeth se virou, revelando uma linha dupla rosa. Seu rosto irrompeu em um enorme sorriso.

De repente, o dia de Percy não parecia tão ruim assim.

Na verdade, parecia que o melhor dia de sua vida.

* * *

N/T: Esse drabble aqui terao alguns "drabbles continuativos"


	47. Beautiful

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: aleatorias**__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**.: ****XLVII :.**

**Beautiful **

Annabeth dormia na cama do hospital. Não se é de admirar, depois do que tinha acabado de passar.

Mas isso não era o que preocupava Percy no momento. A única coisa que o preocupava era o bebê que segurava nos braços.

A linda menina parecia muito pequena, muito rosada e muito suave para ser real.

Percy ainda não conseguia superar o fato de que ele era o pai dessa coisa tao delicada.

Parece que foi ontem que Annabeth mostrou-lhe o teste de gravidez.

Quando o lindo bebê abriu seus grandes olhos acinzentados, balbuciou algo ao ver o pai.

_Linda_, Percy pensou. Absolutamente linda.

* * *

N/T: Essa coisa fofa aqui ainda tem mais continuacoes ;D


	48. Eyes

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: aleatorias**__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**.: ****XLVIII :.**

**Olhos **

Pela décima quarta vez naquele minuto, ela se perguntou se isso era certo.

Primeiro, seus pais não se davam exatamente bem… bem, seus pais imortais. Seu pai e Sally se davam como melhores amigos.

Em segundo lugar, não era como se Percy fosse exatamente um marido-nato-pra-falar-a-verdade. Claro, ele era doce, mas era muito espontâneo ... para se dizer o minimo.

Mas, então, a música soou, e ela caminhou pelo tapete vermelho, o braço conectado ao de seu pai e um vestido longo, branco.

E então viu algo que fez tudo ficar bem.

Viu Percy, de pé em seu terno engomado e olhos verdes vitreos, fitando para si.

Aqueles olhos ... Eles fizeram tudo ficar bem.

* * *

_N/T: Esse ainda tem mais um shot :)_


	49. Tag

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

_**Postagens: aleatorias**__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**.: ****XLIX :.**

**Tag**

**Agora e a sua vez***

* * *

O choro do nosso bebê ecoou pelo ar e eu, sonolenta, joguei as cobertas para o lado. Peguei o bebezinho no colo e suspirei. Esta era certamente a milionésima vez em que estava "bancando a baba", como Thalia assim o apelidou.

Um sorriso de repente formou-se em meus lábios e voltei para o quarto. Indo até o local onde Percy dormia em pleno contentamento. Sei que isto poderia contar como violência doméstica, mas... chutei-o ate acorda-lo.

Ele pulou da cama, com seu habitual " o quê" ... "Onde?" "Por que?" Ugh ... que lhe acompanhava todas as manhãs.

Sorrindo, entreguei-lhe o bebê.

Ele franziu a testa, quando me viu voltar para a minha linda caminha.

_Agora e a sua vez._


	50. Calypso

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**.: ****L :.**

**Calypso**

* * *

Ela o fita pelo com o canto dos olhos e depois de decidir que não aguentava mais, deixa escapar. - Pra que ilha você foi exatamente, quando esteve fora por 2 semanas?

Ele congelou, um blush pintando-lhe as bochechas. - Será que isso é importante? - E tenta ganhar tempo.

- Sim.

E suspira. - Tudo bem. Estava na ilha de Calipso.

- Oh.

Silêncio.

- E achou ela bonita?


	51. Father-in-law

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**.: ****LI :.**

******Sogro**

* * *

O telefone toca e o atendo, meu cabelo ainda molhado do chuveiro. "Alo?"

"Olá". Uma voz profunda respondeu. "Aqui é Poseidon".

Congelo e ansiosamente me afasto de qualquer fonte de água que estivesse por perto. "Ah, _er_ ... oi. Você quer falar com Percy?"

"Não, na verdade, eu queria falar com você." Uh-oh. Podia sentir um "fique longe do meu filho" chegando.

"Eu só queria dizer que estou feliz que esteja com Percy. Isso é tudo." Então ele desliga, me deixando atordoada e petrificada, olhando para o telefone em minha mão.

Bem, isso foi estranho...

* * *

* Ai ai, eu gosto tanto de postar essa serie :)


	52. Hair

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "Percabeth" De Pinkcatheaven**

**Classificação etária geral: T**

___**Shipper: **Percy & Annabeth_

_**Gênero: **__Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__: Percy Jackson and the Olympians não me pertence._

_**Autora: **__Pinkcatheaven_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse: **Uma Coleção de Drabbles PercaBeth.

* * *

**.: ****LII :.**

**Cabelos **

* * *

"Por que você não se comporta, seu cabelo estúpido?" Annabeth lamentou com o espelho ao atacar uma das mechas novamente.

Suspirou, pondo a escova sobre a mesa. Seu cabelo _nunca_ ficaria no lugar, fazendo-a parecer ter aquele_ look_ de quem acabou de levantar da cama - _todos os dias. _

Então a mão de Percy deslizou em torno de sua cintura, por trás dela, e apoiou o queixo em seu ombro. "Não escove tanto o cabelo_."_ Reclamou baixinho. "Eu gosto dele bagunçado."

Então, talvez esse look não fosse _tão_ ruim assim ...


End file.
